1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention is in the field of an improved electrical control arrangement, and in particular for controlling micro-motors.
A major problem associated with micro-motors, particularly for use in dental equipment, is that such motors are not controllable in a linear manner.
2. Prior Art
Various control arrangements are known but none suggest a linear control of micro-motors.